Hope
by MaybeWack
Summary: Based of the movie "Internal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind" An estranged couple where one them erases their memories of the other. Over the course of the procedure both have to fight to keep the memories from being deleted, and recreate what they once had,


**Chapter One**

"Hi, I'm Mana" Hiei watched as the woman walked over to him, her big blue eyes bright and cheerful with a cute smile. Her hair bleached blond with a light shade of pink but she still looked so beautiful. She sat down on in the seat in front of him while on the train. She was here just like how she said she would be.

"Hi." It was hard for him to recreate when they first met. They where on a train, and he only had been given where she would be so he had to watch over and make sure at this moment she would run into him. She did and seeing her face it made it alright and that the plan would work.

Her smile grew and it was enough for him to feel something inside. He did love her smile and making her happy as much as he could. He had never cared for anyone but the moment she had forced herself into his life it all changed. She was the only human, the only person who would care for him, and do anything to make him happy. Something he would never get use too

He turned to look out the window trying so hard to ignore her; just to create how they where when they first met. Before she got rid of her memory and erased him for good.

"What is your name?" He didn't turn to look at her, as much as he would want too. No, but Hiei believed if he recreated when they first time as much as possible she would remember him. He could only hope this would fix it all.

"Hiei." Leaning over to face him, her face almost close to his scrunching her eyebrows in slight confusion.

"That sounds familiar…. Oh I know!" Leaning back, still facing him but sitting up on her legs to still be able to see him. "You must have gone to the bookstore I work at. That's probably why I know that name…maybe.." Hiei watched her, amused by her rant of knowing how she knew his name somewhere.

"There's a battleship that has the same name as you, and a mountain." She always knew history like the back of her hand.

Slinking down she didn't know what else say, but Hiei knew she would say something, just like the first time.

"Do you ever want to coffee sometime?" There it was, the same look in her in eyes when ever she would look at him. She would always say it was love at first sight. The moment Mana saw Hiei she knew he was the one for her. She wanted to ask him out right then and there and be his. She knew the moment she had saw him that was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I mean if you don't want to its fine, but it would be nice. And I'll pay! Can't deny free drinks and food" The same line she had said when they first met. The hope in her eyes, and as much as Hiei would deny it, he felt the same way when he had first saw her. Hiei said yes, making her only to move next to him and sit close by him.

The smile of her's, how happy she looked to be next to him, and that glow. He would never say it out loud but how she was around him, just her, not even dare to judge him, he had felt something for her when they first met. Never was he man of romance or love, but it was her that changed it all. She was the only one Hiei had dedicated to have committed relationship and to keep her in his life.

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" He wanted to laugh and kiss her just like how he use to when they where alone. Hiei remembered when she first asked him if he had a girlfriend and how shocked she was when he said no.

She was shocked again, and hope sprang into her eyes. She was so cute and adorable he just wanted to run his hand through her hair again.

"You're really cute. I had to have seen you somewhere before." Hope was what Hiei was living on. Hoping she would remember him, at least something about him, and their relationship, before he had ruined it all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am getting my idea from the movie _Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind._ If you haven't watched the movie and I greatly recommend doing so it is amazing! Mana means love, and since this is a love story I figured it would fit perfectly. The story will be based of the movie, but also have Yu Yu Hakusho in it, of course!

**Important!** Now I know Hiei seems a little out of character but remember he already loves her. The chapters will go back and forth when they really first met each other and how cold and distant Hiei was, to trying to be that same person in present time. Now the past will be in _italics_, and Mana's hair color in the past will be dark brown so it will show the difference between the passing times. I hope this clears a few things up.


End file.
